


Competition

by Val_Creative



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Best Friends, Exhibitionism, M/M, Peer Pressure, Situational Humiliation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a stupid idea.  /Season 1-centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

 

[ x . x . x ]

 

 

This was a stupid idea.

The scarlet-colored waistband of Dick's blue underwear — and it did, in fact, proudly display his superhero favoritism — slid down his asscheeks, and he cringed at the cold surface of the tub's rim.

Wally's eyes kept themselves trained to the wall opposite as Dick arranged himself in a comfortable sitting position beside his best friend, continuing to cup himself with both of his hands. It was awkward enough that they had to masturbate on the same floor level as each other, even more so that they both _knew_ they were masturbating on the same floor level.

Top off all of that, AND now they were considering — no, _waaay_ past "considering" territory now with the semi-erection Dick sported between his legs — actually participating in some misconstrued form of cheapened male bonding.

"C'mon, dude…" Wally urged him, his eyes a shade lighter than the Green Lantern print boxers, and Dick's stomach was doing horrible, _horrible_ flip-flops. "Move your hands."

This was a _stupid_ idea.

Taking in a whistling breath through his teeth, Dick let his hands drift away from his lap.

He really wished he hadn't. This was about size comparison.

Wally was _older_.

Of course, he was going to be _bigger_.

"PFFFT— Have you even hit puberty yet?" Wally's lips trembled to separate, to reveal his muffled laughter.

Humiliation reddened Dick's face and neck, crawling over the top of his chest. "Shut up," the thirteen-year-old mumbled, rolling his fingers together into fists against the tub.

Couldn't even be all that mad anyway. He was stupid enough to _agree_ to this.

And, of course, Wally feigned sympathy. "Aw~. It's so little and cute," he mock-cooed.

Dick's eyes behind his sunglasses grew wide with outrage as he snatched onto a freckled wrist with one hand.

" _Dude!_ " He said, accusatory, "you were _not_ gonna just touch my bulge."

"What are you getting bent outta shape for? It's just a boner, Robs." Wally held up his other hand, adjusting his own through the form-fitting boxers, and snickered. "I've got one, too."

Dick threw away the wrist in his grasp, sullen. "I swear… you put the _dis-_ in the _turbed_ , KF."

"Yeah, yeah," the speedster remarked, giving a smug, hearty smack to the other boy's naked back when he stood up. "You might want to be careful… I heard envy is bad for your complexion."

Dick grinned toothily, _pleasantly_ up at him, hands returning to his lap. A tiny, _hot_ shiver shot quickly up Wally's spine.

"Yeah, well… _I_ heard that when you act like a complete jerk, you pretty much deserve a roundhouse kick to your balls."

A weak, gulping laugh.

"U-uh… I'll keep that in mind."

 

 

 

[ x . x . x ]


End file.
